


Lots of love, Lily

by oceans_and_lovers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Just ahhhhhHHHHHHHHHH, Letters, Lily writing to Harry, POV First Person, She loved her son more than life itself, They deserved better, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_lovers/pseuds/oceans_and_lovers
Summary: "Dear Harry,I hope you never have to read this. But I wanted to write it just in case."-After putting her son to bed, Lily writes a letter to Harry, for him to open before his first day at Hogwarts.





	Lots of love, Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This will have been done before, but I had to write something for Lily/James and I ended up writing this, as there's just something about Lily and Harry that gets me teary eyed, just mothers sacrificing themselves for their children, her unconditional love IT'S ALL SO SAD.
> 
> So.
> 
> This is in memory of James and Lily Potter who died on the 31st October, 1981, and who loved their son dearly.

30th October 1981

 

They stood by the window, their breaths fogging up the glass, bit by bit. 

Harry leaned out of her arms, getting as close as he could to the stars and the night outside.

Lily pressed a kiss to his unruly hair, and adjusted her grip on him, hugging him tightly.

Winter had come upon them slowly this year, the wind pulling at the house and the cold seeping through the walls more and more as the days wore on. Harry would have to watch the snow fall this year, rather than feeling it upon his skin, like Lily liked to do.

“Isn’t it pretty, sweetheart?” she murmured into his hair, swaying a little, and Harry twisted and buried his face in her neck, his hand fisting in her jumper.

 

“Is it time for bed?” 

James walked over to them, and after pulling the curtains closed, wrapped his arms around them both.

It was warm, safe, in his embrace.

Lily lifted her chin to kiss his cheek, and he smiled at her gently, his eyes bright in the firelight.

“Yes, I think so. Especially as he’ll want to stay up tomorrow. To watch the trick or treaters.”

“I’ve finished his costume already.”

That made Lily shake her head and chuckle, and she said, “Am I allowed to know yet?”

“Of course not.”

Another kiss, then Lily stepped towards the stairs, and James followed, a hand on her back. He always seemed to be touching her in some way these days, never letting her go.

Soon, Harry was put to bed, the covers drawn up around him, and Lily began to sing softly as she brushed his hair back. James hummed besides her, his fingers gripping Harry’s.

 

James took her hand, a few minutes later, and led her from the nursery, both of them quiet so they could still hear their son’s soft breathing until they were heading downstairs.

“Wait, James,” she said, pausing at the top of the stairs.

His eyes widened slightly and he moved closer to her, his hands settling on her waist, “What’s wrong?”

“I just need a minute in the bedroom, before we start decorating. You can start stringing up the bunting.”

James nodded and kissed her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, before going downstairs in order to start preparing for Harry’s second Halloween. James wanted it even better than last year.

 

Lily hovered for a moment, alone in the darkness. Then she crept into their bedroom and over to her dressing table, and pulled out some parchment and ink and lit a candle.

She pulled her dressing gown tighter, glanced over her shoulder, and then began to write.

 

Dear Harry,

 

I hope you never have to read this. 

But I wanted to write it just in case. That’s happening a lot these days - just in case. I hug people tightly every time we say goodbye, and I do that to you too. So does James.

He didn’t want me to write this letter, I don’t think. Your father’s stubborn, Harry, and he thinks it’ll tempt fate, or that it’s like I’m giving up. He hasn’t said so, but I can see it in his eyes and his frown.

But here I am, writing it anyway, just in case.

Harry, I love you. More than anything. You have to remember that, because I love you so much it’s like an ache in my chest whenever I’m not holding you or seeing you smile.

We’ll keep you safe.

I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant, when we had to hide. James and I would rather fight, if it weren’t for you. We have to keep you safe so instead we wait and hide. But that's okay.

And I hope we have done. If you’re reading this it means we’re gone and you’re going to Hogwarts, alive and well.

I wanted you to have something of me, of us, when you set off.

Remember, the castle is your friend, though it may play tricks on you. You’ll soon know its corridors off by heart. Don’t break too many rules, but you are so much like your father, I can only hope you get away with it and don’t have too many detentions.

I am so proud of you, Harry, and whatever house you are put in, I’ll still always be proud of you.

James and I will be cheering on your quidditch team whatever the House you’re in, as you’re so good at it already. James says you’ll be a captain one day. Or at least a damn good player.

Good luck, sweetheart, on your first day and all the days after that. Hogwarts was our home for seven years, and it will be yours too.

I love you dearly Harry, and will always be with you.

Stay safe, and be brave.

 

Until I see you again,

lots of love, Lily 

 

Lily then kissed the letter, folded it, and placed it back in the top draw. She’d send it tomorrow, send it somewhere safe. Just in case.


End file.
